


Seven Cages for Seven Birds

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Disappearances, F/F, F/M, Fights, Julia serves the Raven Queen, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mystery, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Verbal Abuse, champions of the gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: The Wordless One is trapped at sea.One Twin who's school would never be.The Protector's last quest left undone.The Peacemaker who's truth would be re-spun.The Lonely Journal-Keeper forgotten again.So much worse than the first slip of her pen.The Lover stolen away from his family.Another Twin who happiness will never see.------Something has changed the memory of the past and stolen the future, but the gods refuse to stand for it. These Seven aren't just anyone, they're the Seven Saviors of Faerun and the gods want them back.





	1. The Champions

A fancy boy sat alone on the train with a notebook in front of him. He was alone and it was eating at him. He shouldn’t have been alone and he knew that. He should have been with his family. Well, his new family. Except they weren’t here now. And he knew what people would say if they knew he wanted to back. Glamour Springs. Goldcliff. Phandalin. The Moonshae Isles. Ravens Roost. Refuge. Wonderland. The Hunger itself. How many places did they want to destroy, these strangers from another plane? How many people did they want to kill? How many lives did they want to destroy? They were monsters, murderers, two of them were liches for crying out loud. At the same time, he was sure he had been happy with them. That was why Angus McDonald had his notebook open. There had to be a clue here in the journal he’d kept during his time at the Bureau Of Balance. There had to be something. 

As he turned the page, the world around him seemed to flicker. Then there was a woman sitting opposite him quietly knitting. Angus tensed. He didn’t remember her arriving. 

“Hello, Ma’am. Can... can I help you?”

The woman seated opposite him smiled but didn’t look up.

“Do you want to go home, Angus McDonald?” Before he could respond, images of a cold and empty house and the vague faces of parents he barely remembered swimming into his mind, she laughed quietly. “Not there. No, to the home of your heart. To Taako and Lup and Barry and Magnus and Lucretia and Davenport and even Merle.”

He hesitated, looking at her intently, then he nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am. I do.”

She picked up another strand of yarn, this one bright gold.

“Then remember everything, my Champion, and don’t worry, you won’t be alone when you search for them.”

Angus blinked, feeling for a moment the same way he had almost two years ago when he drank the Voidfish Ichor for the first time. Taako. Taako was  _ gone. _ He had gone out to talk to someone about his school and never come back. When his eyes cleared, he looked up again to ask the woman, Istus... Her name was Istus. To ask Istus something. But she was already gone.

* * *

 

The Reaper known as Kravitz paced back and forth in the small home he and Taako had only just purchased when Taako had vanished. At first, he had thought Taako was avoiding him. They  _ had _ had a bit of a fight and Taako could be dramatic like that. But then Lup had come to him because she couldn’t find Taako either. Then Barry had disappeared, and then Lup. It wasn’t until then that Kravitz realized that all seven former members of the IPRE were gone.

Pausing to look once more at the door, he wished that Taako would just come striding back in and give him that ridiculous smile. Instead, he felt an inner calling and raised his head. The Raven Queen was summoning him to her side. With one last reluctant look, Kravitz raised his hand to call his scythe to him and cut a rift in the air with a sound like fabric tearing.

* * *

 

Kravitz knelt before the ebon throne of the Raven Queen, his head bowed.

“I don’t understand, My Queen. They should be there. All of them. I can’t find them in the Prime Material Plane or the Astral Plane, not even by trying to track the lich energies from Lup and Barry.”

The Raven Queen nodded once, a slow incline of her head.

“My dearest Reaper, I have a mission for you.” Kravitz tensed, not entirely certain he wanted this. Not now. “Find them. Whatever has happened has stepped outside the pattern Fate had ordained and has stolen two of my Reapers from me. I will not tolerate it.”

A light of hope flared in Kravitz’s chest and he raised his head to look at her.

“Where should I start, My Queen?”

She gestured beside her and a figure stepped forward, a warhammer held comfortably on one shoulder and clad in chain armor that had seen use.

“First, I give to you a companion so you will have help in finding them. Tell her what you know and she will know where to begin. And do not worry, Julia Burnsides is as immune to the memory alterations as you are, my Reaper.”

* * *

 

A small dwarven boy with dirt on his cheeks and messy hair knelt in front of the cherry blossom tree in the center of Goldcliff. Mookie Highchurch wasn’t exactly sure how you prayed to a god even though he was sure he’d seen his daddy do it before, but he was sure going to try. Squeezing his eyes tight shut and putting his hands on his knees, he spoke in a scared whisper.

“Mr. Pan, my Daddy said you’re always listening and you help people and make plants grow and stuff. Can you find him? My Daddy, I mean. People keep saying he did real real bad stuff but I know he wouldn’t. Even... even Mommy and Mavis said it. But I don’t believe them. Daddy said you’re good and I know he’s good. So can you pleeaaase find my Daddy for me?”

Far above in the Celestial Plane, the god Pan smiled at his favorite cleric’s young son. He couldn’t do much, but he could certainly find someone who could. His gaze turned to the tree the boy was kneeling in front of and he smiled. Of course, they would be perfect. With a single step, he appeared in the garage the new Battle Wagon racers operated out of.

Hurley and Sloane both looked up at the sound of hooves on the hard floor and Sloane’s eyes widened when she realized who exactly she was looking at.

“Hey, babe? That’s...”

Pan smiled at the pair of them.

“I understand you’ve made a bit of a habit of saving Highchurches. How would you like to do it one more time and make a little boy very happy.”

Hurley and Sloane exchanged a look but it was Hurley that spoke first.

“I wouldn’t call it a habit exactly. I mean, Merle is the one that caused all of  _ this. _ ”

Pan nodded slowly.

“I thought you might say something like that.” He raised a hand and showed them an image of Mookie kneeling before their tree. “What if I told you that this is the little brother of the girl you saved during the Story and Song, and he wants his dad back safely? And that not everything happened the way you remember it.” He chuckled quietly. “And I need you to break into at least one place for me, Sloane.”

Sloane grinned at that slowly and Hurley laughed.

“Alright, alright, I know that look. We’re in.”

Pan nodded and power settled into the two dryads. For a moment, they were both silent but soon the memories had resettled themselves in their minds.

“That’s...” Hurley looked stunned. “Oh gods, they... How could someone change all of that?”

“I don’t know yet, but they did.” Pan nodded once. “Go find the Birds, my Champions. Bring my Merle home to me.”

* * *

 

Carey shoved another book of accounts away from her across the desk.

“Kill, I know we both wanted this to work, but I don’t think it can. We’re losing more and more people every day. Even people who knew Johann... Dammit,  _ Avi _ quit yesterday.”

Killian’s shoulders slumped and she set down her own book of Bureau records.

“I don’t know what else to do. We both know we can turn this place around, turn it into something good. It’s all spelled out here for how to do it. If we would just get people to stay then this wouldn’t be a problem.”

The Orc woman leaned back in her seat with a sigh. It had been like this since everyone had found out the truth, since they’d learned about the Hunger and what the Bureau and the IPRE had really done. When she thought about how close she’d come to dying to some relic made by a lich, well, it cut. She’d trusted the Director, trusted her mission. 

They both looked up at the sound of a woman clearing her throat. Two sets of hands went for weapons, one for a concealed knife and the other for a huge crossbow. Then they thought the better of it as they looked at the ethereally beautiful Elven woman standing before them.

“Carey Fangbattle. Killian Fangbattle. I have a task for you, though neither of you are of my people. You were and are friend to one I would have brought to safety. I offer you a chance to stand as my Champions, to know the truths that have been hidden from you.”

Carey stood, a little frown on her face.

“What are you talking about? Who are you?”

The woman’s smile grew.

“The things you believe you know now about the woman you knew as Madame Director and then as Lucretia, they are... not entirely correct. They have been skewed in the worst of ways to turn the world against them. I imagine that you would like your memories to be unaltered, and I would very much like to have Lucretia returned to my side.” Her smile turned mischievous then. “As to who I am... I am the Lady of Dreams, the Daughter of the Night Skies, the Moonlit Mystery. I am Sehanine Moonbow of the Seldarine.”

Killian’s eyes widened. She recognized the name before Carey did.

“You’re one of the Elven gods. And... and you said that what we remember about the Director isn’t right? And you want her saved. Have I got that right?”

Sehanine Moonbow nodded once. Carey and Killian exchanged a look, having an entire conversation with a glance. Then they nodded.

“Tell us what we need to do.”

The Elven goddess smiled at the pair.

“You will know as your memories return, my Champions. Find her, find the others, and please, return my Lucretia to me.

* * *

Julia Burnsides sat at the table in her cottage sitting above the Astral Sea and looked across at the Reaper Kravitz. They had first met just after Candlenights a few years ago when he had brought her a message from Magnus. Now, he had his head in his hands as he leaned heavily on the table and looked, for once, like the millennia of his second life were weighing heavily on him.

“All I know is that one day, they began to vanish. And I thought... Well, Taako can be like that. But not Barry and Lup, certainly not separately. And not the others. So I tried to find them. Not a single member of the IPRE is somewhere I can find them. Not a single one of them. I tried looking the other way, asking people? People are treating them like they’re the enemy! Like they didn’t... like they didn’t save us all.”

Julia nodded slowly. It made perfect sense to her. If someone had done this on purpose, they would need to destabilize the legend, otherwise you couldn’t take over.

“There’s got to be someone at the top. Someone who gained a lot from the this.”

Kravitz shrugged helplessly.

“The only name I don’t recognize is Kalen.”

Julia’s eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists. Of course, he would be involved.  _ Of course _ . For just a moment, she was back there, back in her home on the day of the explosion. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought past the roaring, screaming, rushing, and then she looked up at Kravitz with barely concealed fury in her eyes.

“I know where we need to go first. Where to start looking for Magnus, at least.”

Kravitz raised an eyebrow but he stood.

“Where?”

Julia turned to look out the window but her eyes weren’t seeing the peaceful Astral Sea.

“Ravens Roost. We need to go to Ravens Roost.”


	2. Ravens Roost

Magnus Burnsides sat at a wooden table, a set of carving knives spread on a cloth in front of him. A kitten curled up in his lap and a dog slept at his feet. Beside the knives sat a glass sphere of water with a goldfish swimming around in it that periodically stopped to look up at him. He held a piece of wood in his hand, carefully shaping it into a duck to sit on the windowsill with the others. This one would look like... He paused for a moment, considering his next cut. Then he glanced over at the windowsill and smiled. Lucretia. That was who was next. A little set of paint pots sat on the table. He would paint it when he was done with the carving, just like the one he’d made so long ago on the Starblaster. He smiled a little. No, not exactly like. This one would be wearing blue, be older. He would make it Lucretia now, after everything was over. The kitten stirred and he could hear one of the dogs stretching on the other side of the room. Setting his tools down, Magnus scooped the kitten up against his chest and looked around. A pair of bear cubs slept on his bed. He’d rescued them so long ago, it seemed. How long ago had that world been? A thought cut in then and he frowned.

“We... We couldn’t bring them with us. I died that Cycle. When the Hunger came...”

Then he shook his head as they woke, blinking brown eyes up at him. No, he’d saved them. Them, and most of the animals here. Not all at the same time, not all in the same place. But he’d saved them and now they lived here. One of the bears tumbled off the bed and Magnus laughed, catching it.

“I got you, bud. Come on, let’s go get everybody fed.”

* * *

Magnus walked the woods near his cottage from time to time, a dog or three always at his heels. He was humming to himself as he walked today, an old song from one of the many worlds he’d seen. One of the younger pups sniffed at the base of a tree before turning around to bark at something. A twig snapped and Magnus whirled around, fists raised and ready to fight. Then his hands slowly fell.

“Jules?”

Julia stepped out of the trees towards him with a smile on her face and her hands outstretched.

“Magnus!” There were tears on her cheeks as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. “I made it... I  _ made it _ . You’re here and I found you and we’re safe and it’s over.”

She sounded so relieved and he could feel her warmth against him, her weight leaning on him, and the cold hollow in his chest.

“You’re dead.”

He said it almost flatly, his emotions raging on the inside but his face tight and controlled.

“Magnus, what are you saying?”

He pushed her away, pain in his eyes.

“You’re... you’re not real! Julia, my Julia, is  _ dead _ .”

Julia pulled back, confusion on her face. She reached out to him again, trying to rest her hand on his cheek. 

“Mags, it’s me. I promise.”

He pushed her hand away and turned back towards the house. She followed after him, pleading, begging him to see that it really was her. He turned around in the doorway, his eyes distant as he looked almost through her.

“I already talked to Kravitz about this once, about how the dead can’t come back. So if you’re really my Julia and you got to come back despite all the rules and everything... Prove it.”

He said it slowly and for a moment, there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But she started talking about Ravens Roost, about the shop, about things everyone knew. She didn’t say the things that were just theirs. With a sigh, Magnus closed the door to the small cottage and went to sit on his bed. One of the bear cubs crawled into his lap as Magnus began to cry.

* * *

Kravitz and Julia stepped out of a rift and into the ruins of the town of Ravens Roost. For a long moment, Julia just looked around. She turned a slow circle until her eyes rested on a simple wooden doll laying under a beam. She picked it up and brushed it off.

“We used to make these.” She said it quietly. “And Magnus never sold them. He gave them out in the square on rest days instead.”

Her expression turned to a fond smile and Kravitz put a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find him.”

Together, they walked further into the ruins. Both of them had their weapons up. There was something about this place with its creaking wood and silence that set them both on edge. Then they both felt something in the currents of magic in the air. Kravitz stopped short, a frown on his face. Julia lit up.

“That has to be it!”

The Reaper nodded slowly, dismissing his scythe as he reached into a pocket inside his waistcoat.

“You’re going to have to go in and find him, I think. From there, we’ll see. Are you ready?”

Julia nodded and Kravitz raised a flute to his lips. He produced a haunting melody and let the magic flow in and around it. Julia sat quickly, already feeling his power tugging at her. Then her eyes closed and she was still.

* * *

Julia Burnsides walked into a small clearing and saw a cottage ahead of her. She could hear dogs barking and could see a cat lounging in the window in the sun beside a row of carefully hand-carved ducks. Magnus was here. She ran towards the door and raised her hand towards the handle. The door swung open and Magnus stood in front of her for the first time in six years.

“Gods, Magnus...”

She barely even realized that she’d spoken. There were tears on her cheeks as she reached for him. But then he pulled back.

“I’m not doing this again. Whoever you are, whatever you are. I’m not doing this again, so you can just go.”

Julia’s mouth dropped open. He looked so different. Wan, tired, distant.

“Magnus. Mags. No, it’s me. Please, I promise.”

She stepped forward so he could close the door on her. Not that he didn’t try. She caught it with one hand and forced her way in. 

“Get out.” His voice was low and dangerous. “Julia is dead and you need to leave.”

He pulled away from her and one of the dogs laying on the floor stood, growling. Julia knelt and held a gloved hand out to the dog. It snapped and she pulled her hand back quickly. Of course, the animals were part of the prison spell and they knew she didn’t belong here. The dog crouched and Julia pressed herself flat against the door. Magnus settled back down at the table and picked up one of his carving knives to get back to work. He had a half-finished duck on the table in front of him, a smaller one than the others and it looked like this one had glasses. Julia took a breath, watching the dog warily.

“I promise I’m really here and this is real and... Alright, I  _ am _ dead but that’s complicated?” She licked her lips, scrambling for something before the dog pounced. “Please, Lucky, it’s me.”

* * *

Magnus swept into the room with Julia in his arms. He held her close and she had her arms around his neck and they were both laughing. It seemed like they had forever tonight, like they had been together forever and would be together forevermore. Somewhere outside, their friends and family were still celebrating loudly.  Magnus flopped backward onto their bed and they both started laughing. She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’m so lucky to have found you, Magnus.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I’m the lucky one, Jules.”

She laughed then and hugged him tightly before reaching for the collar of his shirt to start undoing it.

“Well then, Lucky, how would you like to spend the rest of our wedding night?”

Magnus pulled her in for a deep kiss, one arm around her waist.

“I’ve got a few ideas.”

* * *

He stood quickly, the chair falling backward. The dog leaped at Julia and she threw her hands up to try and stop it. Magnus had already grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled it back.

“Jules? It’s... it’s really you. How?”

Julia lowered her hands and smiled, relieved.

“It’s a long story, but we need to get you out of here.”

Magnus frowned slightly, still restraining the dog.

“Out of here? Jules, it’s just a cottage. And the animals need me. I can’t leave. Don’t... don’t you want to stay with me?”

Her head shot up and a cold chill went down her spine. He didn’t know, he hadn’t realized. 

“Magnus, sweetie, this isn’t real. This place. It’s a... prison. Don’t you remember?”

He stood stock still for a moment. Then he looked at his right arm. Julia followed his gaze and was startled to see a silver braver there that she’d never seen before. He was staring at it in confusion now.

“I don’t have this anymore. It... it came off when... in... in Wonderland and...” He met her eyes then. “Shit. Shit, Jules. How? When? Why don’t I remember what happened?”

He was still restraining the mastiff or she would have gone to him. She still wanted to, to close that distance and put her arms around him and tell him that everything would be fine. There was a pain in his eyes she’d never seen before, like having these memories taken from him had taken a part of him. And of course he did. She had seen the light on the Day of Story and Song the same as everyone else had. She knew what he had been through. 

“I don’t know yet, but we’re going to find out. We just have to get you out of here first.” Julia took a breath, hesitating. “I think I need to go back, but I might have a way. I’ll see you again soon, I promise. I  _ promise _ , Magnus. There’s nothing that can keep us apart now.”

He raised a hand to try and stop her, the fear that she was going to be lost to him a second time stark in his eyes. 

“Jules...”

The mastiff dog snapped at him, growling, and he had to pull it back down. 

“I won’t leave you here alone, no matter what.”

She opened the door and stepped back out into the light. Closing her eyes, she tugged on the spell-tether Kravitz was holding for her. Then she vanished in a flutter of jet black feathers. 

* * *

Julia’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at Kravitz as she stumbled to her feet.

“He’s here. I mean, he was there. We need... we need to...” Then she turned and charged into the ruins of Ravens Roost. “I think I know where to look!”

Kravitz swore under his breath and chased after her, his flute still in his hands.

“Julia! Wait for me! Gods, she’s worse than her husband...”

Then he heard her footsteps suddenly come to a halt. Turning the corner, he found her standing in front of a pile of rubble but that wasn’t what she was looking at. Her eyes were on the translucent magic circle in this open space. Inside, they could just barely see Magnus sitting cross-legged with a glass sphere held in both hands. His head was down and he was staring into it like it was all that mattered in the entire world. Julia took a step towards it, one hand raised. She met a sudden resistance almost like touching a pane of glass.

“How do I break this thing?”

Kravitz stepped up beside her, examining the circle with a frown on his face.

“I think I have an idea. Stand back, alright?”

* * *

  
Magnus Burnsides walked up the road alone, a light pack on his back. He could see the spires that signaled the remains of Ravens Roost ahead and paused for a long moment. For just a moment, he could ignore the past, ignore the collapsed wreckage he knew he would see soon. For just a moment, he was just a man coming home to his family. But, of course, none of that was real. That wasn’t his life anymore. He turned off onto a side road, just a small dirt trace headed into the near woods. That was where he was headed for now. 

* * *

Two carved wooden markers stood in a lonely forest clearing. Magnus walked forward and knelt in front of them, setting down the flowers he’d been carrying.

“Sorry I’ve been away so long. There’s... Well, I’ve sort of been up to a lot. I found my old friends again. From before I met you. I’m sorry I never told you about them but well, I didn’t remember they existed. And, well, I guess I helped save the world. I think you’d be proud of me, Jules. I tried... I tried to do what I thought you would do.”

He smiled a little and raised his head into the sunlight. There were tears on his cheeks as he stood again.

“I’m headed back into town. I’ve been thinking and... Remember how I used to talk about getting a dog? I’ve got a plan, Jules. A whole school for dogs. I’m going to teach them to help people with all sorts of things. You’ll see. It’s gonna be great.”

He hefted his pack again and turned towards the village.

“I love you, Julia. Always will.”

The ruins of Ravens Roost were silent as Magnus walked towards the town. He tried to ignore the pain in his heart as he walked through this once familiar place. But he could rebuild this place now, make it something new, make it something like it had been before. They could rebuild and new people could make a home here. He could have his Hammer and Tails and he could be home again. There was a crunch nearby like a boot on gravel and Magnus’ head snapped up. 

“Is someone there?”

He walked towards the sound, looking around curiously. He didn’t see any signs of movement, nothing that could have made that sound. Light glinted off of an object on the ground. 

“That’s odd...”

Magnus knelt and picked up the glass sphere that lay in the grass. It flashed with an internal light and his eyes went dim and vacant.

“Looks like we got him.”

Two figures in dark clothes stepped out of the rubble, one moving to each side of him. Carefully, they lowered him to sitting.

“Back up, I need to cast the circle.”

With a nod, one of them stepped back while the other took out a wand. A translucent circle that glowed a dull white rose around Magnus, sealing him in and sealing the world out. 

“We’re done here. Come on, we need to go report to Kalen.”

* * *

Julia took a few steps back, watching Kravitz as he stepped up to the spell circle.

“So, what’s this brilliant plan, Kravitz?”

He held his hand out, summoning his scythe into it, and grinned.

“I’m going to break it.”

He settled both hands on his weapon and raised it over his shoulder before bringing it down in a deadly arc. When the blade impacted the barrier, the magic shattered into tiny glittering lights before vanishing completely. Julia ran forward, dropping to her knees in front of Magnus. She cupped his cheek in one hand.

“Come on, Mags. Wake up for me. I know you can do it.”

Her hand began to glow, surrounded by the ghostly aura of raven feathers, as divine energy poured from her into Magnus. Slowly, his eyes opened and he blinked in the sudden light. The glass sphere fell from his hands, rolling harmlessly across the ground. Magnus ignored it now. He only had eyes for Julia. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

“Jules! You’re here! You’re real! You’re... you’re alive!”

She hugged him back, laughing a little.

“Well, two out of three’s not bad, right?”

He opened his mouth to ask a question when he noticed Kravitz standing behind her. Kravitz waved a little, almost sheepishly, as he dismissed his scythe.

“Well... I’m glad that worked. I don’t suppose you know where Taako is?”

Magnus blinked and then looked at Julia again.

“Wait, wait, what did you mean two out of three? And you’re working with Kravitz?”

Julia gave him a sad smile.

“I’m still dead, sweetheart. I’m just working for the Raven Queen now.”

He nodded a little and hugged her tightly. That was alright. That was good enough. Honestly, this was more than he’d thought he would ever get. Julia helped him to his feet and he kept an arm around her, startled to need the help.

“How long have... How long have I been here?”

It was Kravitz that answered.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. But we have a lot that you need to know and quickly. You’re not the only one trapped, Magnus. Your entire family is missing. You’re the first one we’ve found.”


	3. Where All Your Dreams Come True

Killian pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and double checked that her crossbow was slung across her back in a way she could get to it easily. Carey was at her side doing a similar check for her knives and various tools. The wizard was supposed to be here by now. Shading her eyes, Killian glanced at the sky. He may have come recommended by Jess the Beheader, but Graham was still late. He better be worth it. Sure, he came well recommended, but still. They heard the gravel path up the hill crunching and turned to see the half-elven man walking towards them with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry, train was late. So, Jess tells me you two need a portal to... the moon?”

* * *

The portal opened into the old hangar, just like they’d asked, and Killian felt distinctly odd. Sad, distant even. The place was covered in dust and it just felt wrong. Avi had always kept this place so clean.

“Okay, Kills, first thing’s first. We need to find the Director. Then we can get this place humming again.”

Killian nodded slowly and put a hand on Carey’s shoulder.

“Yeah... And no splitting up, babe. I don’t like this.”

Carey nodded and palmed one of her knives, moving towards the dome that had once housed the Director’s office.

“We can skip the main dome. That one collapsed during the attack. That leaves... the main dorms, her office, and...”

“And Fantasy Costco.”

Killian exhaled slowly. That wasn’t too bad as far as lists go. She looked around, trying to decide where to check first. Carey tugged at her hand.

“Come on, babe. Office first. Then the dorms. We’ll have to split up for that one.” 

* * *

 

They walked into the dome that housed the offices together, pausing only for a moment to take in the fact that they were back in what had been their home for so very long. It felt odd, almost wrong, for the halls to be this empty, this silent. Where was the laughter, the joy, the people who they had come to think of as a family? Instead, there was nothing but the sound of their own boot heels on the solid floor as they passed by door after door. There was Brad's old office. He had left when he'd realized the Director had ordered Brian's death. There was Davenport's room. Sure, he had turned out to be one of the Red Robes in the end, but the things that had been done to him were as horrible as everything else. And at the same time, they remembered the truth. There was nothing anyone could have done to save Brian by the time Killian had gone after him. He had been willing to kill to get his hands on the Gauntlet and he was in its thrall. There was no coming back from that. And Davenport? The Director... Lucretia... she had never meant for that to happen. Either way, wallowing in truths and lies wasn't bringing them any closer to their objective.

* * *

Lucretia's old office stood empty now, with the furniture and documents it had once contained having been brought to the surface. There also weren't any signs of her presence here, or of anyone else. Carey ran one finger along the doorframe, examining it closely. Dusty. 

"Okay, looks like this was a bust. Dorms or Fantasy Costco?"

Killian looked around and then nodded.

"Fantasy Costco. Save the dorms for last since they're the most searching. And at least we know the Deals Warlock won't be there, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

With a snort, Carey turned and headed towards the exit that would lead closest to the Fantasy Costco.

* * *

It was difficult to say which was more unnerving, the days when the old jingle had played when someone walked through the door or the silence that greeted them as Carey and Killian Fangbattle entered the derelict big box store. 

"Okay, Care, what are we looking a- Oh  _shit_."

The words on Killian's lips died before she could speak them and she broke into a run, headed towards the semi-translucent bubble that stood in the center of the store in the middle of the baking supplies aisle. Seated on the floor, cross-legged with a glass sphere in her hands, was Madame Director Lucretia herself. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly, a little frown of focus on her face. Killian put a hand against the surface of the sphere and turned to look at Carey. The Dragonborn walked up to it and frowned.

"Time to figure out how a Fighter and a Rogue break a ward. It's like... heroing hard mode."

* * *

Lucretia woke up early that morning, excitement humming through her veins as the small alarm spell began to chime. Today was the day, she was finally headed to New Phandalin to see the completed construction of the library that the newly repurposed Bureau of Benevolence had funded, above and beyond the other repairs the town had needed in the wake of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. She got dressed in her finest blue robes, briefly considering wearing her old IPRE jacket over it. Jacket over robes, the height of fashion. Chuckling to herself, she took up the staff that stood in the corner and walked out the door. First thing was first, she needed to meet up with Killian and... A bright sparkle of light caught her attention and she raised her staff, momentarily wary. It was just a glass ball though. Odd, but not too unusual. It could easily be a spellcasting focus. Someone had probably just dropped it. Kneeling down, she picked it up and immediately collapsed, her knees giving out. Two figures stepped out from alongside the small cottage where she was staying and carefully picked her up.

"How are we gonna get her up there?"

One of them asked, uncertainty in their tone. The other simply laughed and raised an arm with an old Bureau of Balance bracer.

"Use the invisibility scroll on the old woman and I'll handle the rest. Avi is still running the transport cannons."

* * *

The stack of papers on Lucretia's desk was no smaller than it had been the day before, or at least that was what it felt like. At least there were letters from her family. Those made up for the sheer amount of work she had to put into this new Bureau, for the fact that she never seemed to have time to visit any of them. There was a letter from Taako today, waxing poetic about his recent trip to the Astral Plane with Kravitz. Although he'd managed to word the letter in such a way that anyone who didn't know him well would think he'd died and returned to life. Either way, it sounded like he'd had a nice time and he'd even gotten to see Barry and Lup settling into their new jobs. The day before, she had gotten a postcard from Davenport. Joyfully yours. It was so very very good to read his words and to know he was well and happy out there in the world they had saved. She stretched and reached for the next stack of expense reports. She needed to doublecheck these figures and be absolutely certain they were correct. There was so much to do, so much the world still needed from her. So much she could do to make up for the things they had done. Flipping through the report, she found the entries for the city of Cordelia. Rebuilding at long last. Lup would be so happy to hear that. Lucretia smiled and made a mental note to write her friend a letter.

Each day brought more work, more papers, and one or two letters. Barry and Lup were  _finally_  getting married. A pity she wouldn't be able to make it. Too much work. She would make a note to send them something nice. Did they need a house with lab space? She didn't even remember where they were living these days. Taako's school was in full swing and he was probably just as busy as she was, but he had... well not forgiven her, but he was talking to her again and that was all that mattered. Magnus had his dog school, whatever that was, and Merle had opened some kind of bar and restaurant. Lucretia almost wished she could go see them, but every time she thought the reports were dealt with, more appeared that needed her immediate attention.

* * *

Carey had scoured the shelves in the empty store, irritation coloring every line of her face. There was nothing here, absolutely nothing they could use to break this spell. It didn't seem like there was anything left on the entire moon base. Nothing but empty shelves and empty memories. Killian had tried every tool in her kit, which was admittedly mostly hitting it, punching it, and trying a few of her old magic items left from her days as a Bureau Regulator. None of it had worked. She hadn't even made a scratch in it. Carey returned and walked up to the ward with a sigh.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, babe." With a sigh, Carey leaned her head against the ward as well. Then she growled deep in her throat. "I'm gonna try something stupid, Kills, so you might wanna... back up."

Killian took a deep breath, moving away. 

"What flavor of stupid are we talking here, Care?"

Instead of responding, Carey shifted her stance and opened her mouth and lightning streaked out of her maw at the ward. With a shattering sound almost like thunder, the ward disintegrated in the face of Carey's wrath, the magic dissipating in the air and leaving the woman inside unharmed. Carey moved forward, reaching to grab the sphere, and Killian grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch that thing, we don't know what it is." 

Lucretia was still, unmoving, her entire concentration focused on the orb in her hands. Carey considered for a long moment, moving back a bit and leaning against Killian.

"Okay, what if we get it away from her without touching it? Does  _that_  sound better?"

Killian nodded slowly but then a frown crossed her face and she leaned in.

"Care, take a look at this and let me know if you're seeing the same thing I am. Doesn't this look  _familiar_? Not the ball, the look on her face. The whole..."

Moving to get a better look, Carey froze.

"Thrall. It... it has a thrall. It looks exactly like... Okay, definitely no touching."

She dug around in her kit for a long moment until she pulled out a long, thin piece of metal curved at both ends. Originally, it was meant to be a miniature crowbar, just a little something to give her some extra leverage popping a door open but now it would serve a bonus roll of orb-whacker. Carey leaned forward and carefully knocked the sphere out of the Director's hands. It rolled across the floor and Killian slammed the butt of her crossbow down onto it. It shattered on contact and the pieces vanished, exploding like so much stardust.

* * *

The letters had begun to change over the last few days. Angus was angry she'd missed another soccer game. Taako? Taako wasn't speaking with her again. Lup and Barry hadn't written in weeks, not since the wedding. That could be chalked down to them being otherwise occupied, but Lucretia didn't think so really. Davenport's postcards were still coming and they seemed unchanged but even Merle seemed cold and distant. Had they finally decided that her crimes weren't forgivable? Or had they simply moved on with their lives and no longer needed her? The paperwork for the Bureau was stacking up again and she needed to go through the numbers to make sure they were right. More and more mistakes were making it through to her. There was just so much. Lucretia bent over the stack of expense reports, tears on her cheeks. A top the reports was a letter from Magnus.

"Don't bother writing back."

She kept reading and rereading that line, her chest feeling tight. The little brother of her heart and soul had turned against her and there was nothing she could do about it. And then? And then the world exploded into light.

* * *

Lucretia's eyes snapped open and she pulled back, trying to get to her feet and falling. She found herself staring at Killian who stood staring at a spot on the ground with her crossbow in her hands. Carey was leaning forward with some sort of tool in her hands. And then they both looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome home, Director." Killian gave her a wry grin. "Boy, have we got a report for you."

Carey offered Lucretia a hand up and then turned to Killian.

"I'll handle the briefing, babe. Can you go get the cannons running again?"


	4. Black Glass and Black Curtains

Angus McDonald closed his book and watched out the window as the train came to a halt at the station. It was a relatively new station compared to the other ones he'd seen and it was nice to see the freshly painted walls of the station house. The train whistle blew and he stood, reaching for the small pack that sat beside him. Everything he owned in the world was in this backpack, only things he could carry, just like it had been before. He could remember long hours spent talking to Taako about things like that, about traveling around a lot and moving from home to home, relative to relative. They had talked about how that wouldn't happen anymore. About how Angus would have a home. Well, Angus didn't know where Taako was now, but he did know one thing. He was going to find him. Him and the entire rest of his family, starting with the one who he guessed would be here. At least, he figured one of them would be here. He had no real reason to believe that but if he'd learned anything in his young life, people tended to make prisons of places that had meaning.  _Someone_  from the IPRE would be here in New Phandalin. He just wasn't sure who yet. 

Slinging his pack onto his shoulder, he stepped off the train platform and check once more that the sleeves of his jacket covered the Bureau of Balance bracer. A lingering black eye spoke to the reasons he didn't want anyone to notice that here, of all places. Stopping for just a moment, he looked at the postings on the station wall. There was a lot of the usual but he did notice one thing. Nothing about the mine, nothing about Wave Echo Cave. Interesting, that. Had they closed it down after everything with the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet? Well, that  _was_  the first place he was going to check. That and the well. Taako had told him about hiding the Philosopher's Stone there initially, long before they'd hidden in it from the blast of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet that turned so much of the town into black glass. 

Walking to the north of the town, Angus couldn't help but feel exposed. If anyone was watching, if the people who had done this had guards, they would know Angus. He was just a little boy and he was so very alone. He grabbed his wand from where he'd shoved it in his pocket and ran nervous fingers over the smooth wood. Taako had given him this wand on the Day of Story and Song, after his own had broken, after they'd broken the umbra staff and he'd met Miss Lup. 

A bird call broke him out of his thoughts and Angus looked around, wand raised. When a small red bird was the only thing that appeared, he began to feel a little silly. Then the bird landed on the ground in front of him and spoke in a light and cheerful voice with just a touch of an accent.

"Hey there. Are you Angus? I'm Roswell and Lady Istus told me to come help you specific."

* * *

All Lup knew was that Barry had left a note on the fantasy refrigerator saying he'd run out to get a loaf of bread and he hadn't come back. And alright, maybe she was being a little paranoid about their track record with short notes but 'See you for lunch' had better not become the new 'Back soon'. She was pretty sure she couldn't take another ten years apart. They already had too much shit to work through from that. It wasn't until she was pulling her robe on over her clothes that she started to really think. Maybe Kravitz knew where Barry was or maybe she could track him with her fancy new Reaper powers that she hadn't totally been briefed on yet. She opened the door and stepped outside, trying to decide where to go looking first. It hadn't been all that long, in the grand scheme of things, but he'd said he'd be home for lunch and it was getting close to midnight and Lup was allowed to worry. After ten years apart and one hundred years of fighting and dying and... She was allowed to worry about him. 

Lup had made it out to the small street their house sat on when she noticed something. There was a child out playing alone, which wasn't unusual all things considered. That was one of the reasons they'd picked here to live, it was just so normal, so peaceful, so tooth-achingly domestic. They had been talking about maybe seeing about adopting or something. Or at least just settling down and getting a cat. Fuck, Taako and Kravitz already had a cat. She was more than ready for the parental responsibilities inherent in owning a  _cat._ But that halfling child was staring at her now, eyes large in their round face. And then Lup noticed the ball laying in the street. Sure, there weren't any wagons going by just now, but that didn't mean it was safe to just run out in the street for a kid. Lup smiled and jogged out into the street.

"Here, I've got it."

Bending down, she scooped up the glass sphere and almost immediately felt her knees buckle. She tried to correct, fighting off the spell that was trying to overtake her. She reached for the wand holstered at her side and almost got her fingers to close around the handle. The Halfling child was still staring up at her, that wide-eyed stare becoming haunting. Then it became a glare.

"This is for Phandalin."

"Wh-?"

Lup couldn't quite get the question out, red lightning flickering around her eyes for a moment before she collapsed. Two adult figures stepped out from between the houses, picking her up quickly.

"Why did it take longer with her?"

"Don't know. Maybe cause she's an elf _and_ a lich. It was harder to get the other lich too, remember? Could be a lot of things, but it doesn't matter. We need to get her moved before anyone notices."

* * *

Roswell perched on the top of Angus' cap as they entered the lost mine together. Angus was still holding his wand tightly, a light hovering at the tip of it. He was trying to rememeber everything they'd told him about this place, about how they'd found the Gauntlet and the umbra staff, and all of it. But all he could remember was that Magnus, Merle, and Taako had fought gerblins and a bugbear and Mrs. Killian. The rest was the Gauntlet and Magic Brian and the thrall and Miss Lup. None of that mattered for what he was doing here and now. The gerblins might but he certainly wasn't going to have to fight a giant spider or run from a flaming dwarf, he hoped. 

"Hey Roswell, can you scout ahead? Just in case?"

They took wing and flew a tight circle around Angus before zipping ahead down the tunnel.

"Sure!"

Angus walked after them, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure he could take a gerblin or two. He may be a little boy, but he had also fought the Hunger and lived to talk about it. A gerblin or two was nothing compared to that.

* * *

Lup was disoriented when she woke up, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding and she didn't particularly remember going to bed last night. Then she heard Barry's quiet laughter in the doorway and looked over. There was her man in all his denim-clad sleep jeans glory with his messy hair and a pajama shirt Taako had bought him a dozen cycles or so ago that read 'Reduce. Reuse. Reanimate.' across the front in cheerful letters. He was holding a tray with what looked very much like a breakfast burrito and a big cup of coffee.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How you feeling? Did you uh... did you learn not to go shot for shot with Killian yet?"

She blinked a few times and sat up. This was their room alright. The window was open and she could hear the neighborhood kids playing and the birds in the trees. Everything was perfectly, completely, insufferably normal. And yet... 

"I don't... remember that, Bear? Did I... How trash did I get? I could've sworn... Did you go out yesterday?"

He smiled and set the tray on her lap, kissing her forehead lightly. Sitting next to her, he leaned against the headboard of their bed.

"Just for a little bit yesterday morning, yeah. We were out of bread again. Why?"

She took a long sip of the coffee and then shook her head. 

"I just thought..." Then she shook her head again. It must've been a dream. "Never mind, Bear. I'm just gonna eat this absolutely rad breakfast and then I think this train is going straight to cuddle town station. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great, babe."

* * *

The mine was devoid of gerblins, as it turned out. All Angus found were memories. He had briefly stopped at the spot by door to the Rockseeker Vault, considering whether or not anyone else could have used it. But no, they would need Rockseeker blood for that and they would have needed Merle or one of his kids because they were otherwise very out of Rockseekers. He turned and walked on.

"Any ideas, Roswell?"

They landed on an outcropping of rock, considering.

"Well, I think our best bet is to keep looking until we mapped the whole place just in- Oh... What's that?"

They had just turned a corner and they were looking at a drop-off, a cliff's edge. Just in front of it was an opaque bubble with an elf seated in it cross-legged. Angus couldn't see through it clearly but his heart soared. Could it be? Running forward, he pressed both hands against the ward. Then he realized. No. That wasn't Taako, that was Miss Lup in there. And she was staring at something in her hands. At first, he thought it was a snowglobe with the way the light seemed to flicker inside of it and for just a moment, he thought he could see pictures in it. Then Roswell pecked his cheek and Angus shook his head.

"We have to get her out of there. But I don't know counterspell or dispel magic! Taako was supposed to teach me those last month but..."

Roswell landed on the bubble, considering it for a long moment.

"You know, when they needed to break the bubble over Refuge, the boys just popped it."

Boy and bird exchanged a look for a long moment and Angus nodded, trying to come up with the right spell. There had to be something Taako taught him that would work here.

* * *

Barry was sitting on the couch reading the paper while Lup paced back and forth. She was nothing but pent-up energy, frustration and a feeling of loss that she hadn't thought she would experience again. It was like being in the umbra staff again but somehow worse. Worse because she could see and hear and the world was right there but she wasn't in it. 

"Are you sure, Bear? I mean, that doesn't sound like Taako? Sure, he's busy as fuck with his wizard school, no doubt, but he always makes time for us. No matter what."

Barry just shrugged and turned the page, oddly unconcerned.

"He'll come visit when he wants to. He's practically a cat."

She stopped, turning to look at him.

"Oh, because now you know my brother better than I do?" The words snapped out of her with more force than she meant and Lup stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, Barry. I'm... I'm not mad at you, I'm just... I'm just frustrated with Koko. He's like this with some people, but never with me."

Barry had closed the paper, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Babe, I'm sure it's fine. Just stop worrying and come sit down. Relax. We've got all the time in the world, remember?"

Lup exhaled slowly and came to sit nestled in his arms. It still didn't seem right, but the world seemed just a little better when she could hear his heart beating loud and strong in her ear. At the same time, she wasn't going to just stop worrying about Taako. And now she was worried about Barry.

* * *

Angus raised his wand slowly and Roswell flew over to land on the boy's hat again. 

"I think... I think I've got the right spell."

He channeled the power and flicked his wrist as he shouted a single word. Three darts of force exploded from his wand and slammed into the sphere one after another after another. At first, it looked like nothing had happened but then a single long crack appeared in the surface of the ward before spiderwebbing out in thousands of tiny cracks. It hung there for a moment, a riddle of cracked glass, perfectly balanced. Then it shattered and the fragments vanished into the air. The sphere rolled out of Lup's hands and Angus pointed at it, picking it up with a bright blue mage hand. After a moment, he chucked it off the cliff and waited until he heard it shatter at the bottom.

* * *

It was dark now and Lup felt penned in. She was trapped like a tiger in a cage, pacing back and forth between the black curtains of her prison that had once been a home. She didn't know when it had become so dark, so cold. And Barry didn't seem to notice. he didn't seem to realize how much she hurt. He was standing at the sink now, oblivious to the darkness before his eyes as he washed a coffee mug. 

"Barry, you have to listen to me. None of this is  _right_. Do you... do you really not see the... the...?"

He slammed the mug down on the counter and turned around, anger twisting his face into a stranger.

"I don't want to have this... this same conversation again, Lup. Everything is fine. If Taako wanted to visit, he would just come over. It's not like he can't. And you're driving me crazy with... with all the... the pacing and the circling back on the same things over and over again. I thought we were happy. I thought you wanted to be here. With me. But I guess I was wrong."

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor. Why was she on the floor? Where was Barry? He had been so angry and... She had never seen him like that. Not in one hundred years. And especially never at her. How did... how did she get here and where was Barry? But it was only darkness now. She was alone and there was only darkness and everyone had forgotten her again.

* * *

For a moment, the light blinded Lup as she opened her eyes but then a small form slammed into her and she saw a familiar head of curly brown hair.

"Angus?"

She wrapped her arms around the little boy, feeling him trembling against her.

"E-everyone's gone, Miss Lup. I... I can't... I can't find them and I've tried and... I can't find Taako and I miss him."

Lup held him tightly, realizing that the wetness seeping into her shirt now was his tears.

"It's gonna be okay, little dude. Alright? You and me, we're gonna find Taako and Barry and everyone. Alright? I promise. But you need to tell me what happened because cha'girl's memory is a little spotty."

Angus nodded a little and started to pull himself away.

"Nuh uh, none of that. Explanations can wait until you finish your cry sesh. Let it out." She could feel tears in her own eyes. "Big kids cry. Don't let anyone ever tell you they don't."

The little bird had landed on her knee and was looking up at her with a fierce determination.

"I'm going to help too, Ma'am. My name's Roswell."

"It's nice to meet you, Roswell." Lup stood, carefully balancing the little boy in her arms. "I'm Lup and I'm fucking pissed."


	5. Storm-Tossed

The first part of the plan was easy. All they had to do was make it from Goldcliff to Neverwinter and, so far, Hurley and Sloane had managed that much. Sure, traveling too far from their tree should have been difficult, but well… When Pan declares you his Champions and sends you on a mission, little things like the traditional magical nature of dryads suddenly becomes a moot point. Either way, it was the second half of the plan that was going to be the hard part and Sloane relished it. Especially the parts where she was going to get to be working with Hurley. More correctly, especially the part where she was about to break into the office of the most powerful man in the world, with Hurley, to steal a single item from him. Because sitting on the shelf of Lord Artemis Sterling, who was very much unaware of exactly what he had, was what appeared to be a simple ship in a bottle and was actually the first key in their larger mission to save Merle Highchurch.

And that was why the two of them were settled at a table in a small rented room on the outskirts of the city with a map spread between them. Sloane moved a lantern closer to the map and frowned at the rooms drawn there.

"Alright, Hurls, this is what we've got to work with. I know what I see but you've got a different eye on things. So you tell me. If you were securing this building, what would you do?"

Hurley grinned at Sloane and reached for the stack of wooden discs set off to the side. She laid a few down at key points and then considered the map again.

"Guard stations there. Plus patrols, definitely. And I would want to have alarm spells on the doors. At least the exterior ones on the main level."

Sloane examined the map and frowned slightly. Then she nudged Hurley with her hip.

"Babe, I said the way you would do it. Not the way some halfbaked guard captain would do it."

With a quiet huff, Hurley grabbed a dozen more tokens and started going through a much more complicated security setup.

 

* * *

 

Davenport had bid Merle farewell with a kiss on the cheek as they stood on the dock and a wave from his deck as he tacked out into the bay. He only had a short cruise planned this time, just a few weeks out in the open ocean before he would be coming back to Bottleneck Cove and to Merle. The surf was calm and he made it out to sea quickly, even working by himself. He didn't have anyone else on board his little yacht. Not this time. He stood at the helm and stretched, taking in the scents of the ocean. It was quiet, but it was quiet on his terms, and that was just the way he liked it. Even if it looked like the horizon had an odd shimmer to it. Maybe it was just a mirage.

 

* * *

 

Lord Artemis Sterling's estate was huge and Sloane felt only slightly intimidated as she and Hurley looked up at it from the small cafe where they were having a light breakfast. They were getting odd looks from the other customers and Hurley was distinctly wishing they'd worn cloaks or something. But well, this shouldn't mess with their plan too badly. They would just have to make extra certain their starting point was well hidden. Not a problem.

Twenty minutes later, they had a problem. That problem came in the form of a very curious group of children who recognized them from the Battle Wagons posters and hadn't stopped tailing them since they tried to leave the cafe. Hurley and Sloane exchanged a look and Hurley sighed. Then she turned to the group of kids while Sloane snuck off.

"So, you kids like Battle Wagons, huh?"

Taking the opportunity offered, Sloane slipped over a wall and into Artemis Sterling's estate. It was go time.

 

* * *

 

Davenport pulled hard to port, straining as he turned into the storm that had dropped on him so suddenly. It was a ship-killer, no doubt about that. But he'd sailed skies that no one should have been able to and he'd sailed directly into the heart of the Hunger. A little ship-killer storm on the open ocean was nothing for him to worry about. He'd already furled the sails and now all he had to do was keep her steered into the wind, make sure he was never side on to the waves. Everything would be fine. It just seemed like this storm was going forever. Like a storm that would never end. And he wasn't sure what to make of that. There should have been clear skies and daylight somewhere. Under his breath, he muttered a quiet prayer, not really sure who he was calling to. He'd never been much of a one for prayer, not like Merle. Maybe it was Pan he called to, or maybe Garl, the god of the Gnomish people. Or maybe even Istus, who so many of his family served. Or maybe he just hoped that if the Raven Queen was calling him, she would get it over with and send Lup or Barry to come pick him up. The wind lashing at him drew him out of his thoughts and he spun the wheel hard in the other direction. He couldn't afford distractions, not in this. Not now.

* * *

 Sloane was a master of breaking an entering. It was her life's work and she had raised it to the heights of an art form. She crept past the outer guards and climbed through a window into the inner keep. She was a shadow on a moonless night, she was a whisper carried on a breeze, and no one saw a thing. The only real challenge came when she found Lord Sterling's office. He was sitting at the desk going through paperwork. Cursing silently, she waited and watched. All he needed to do was leave for a moment, and the bottle would be hers. 

It took nearly an hour and two close calls with servants, but eventually Artemis Sterling left his office when a dinner bell rang somewhere. Sloane slipped in the door and vaulted over the desk, grabbing the little ship in a bottle and tucking it safely into her satchel before running for the window. All she had to do now was find Hurley and they could get Davenport out of this thing. Hopefully, anyway. They needed the Captain if they were going to be able to get to Merle where he'd been hidden away.

 

* * *

 

The storm hadn't stopped raging around him and it had been what felt like years. He was exhausted, his hands practically frozen to the wheel, and he was shivering uncontrollably. There should have been an eye, or an edge, or something. Anything. There should have been some respite somewhere. Instead, it was like the storm was hanging directly over him, which wasn't a pleasant thought. It was too close to those days, to the end of each cycle for a hundred years. To the Hunger. The only thing that kept him from thinking that was it was that he was sure the Hunger was gone. That, and it had never rained during the Hunger's hanging storm. His knees buckled as exhaustion threatened to take him, but Davenport knew he couldn't let himself sleep. Not yet. Not until the storm had passed. Sleep now would mean death and he wasn't ready to give up like that. After all, he'd promised Merle he'd be home soon. He tried to yell, tried to scream his defiance, and found he had no voice with which to scream. That was when the terror truly set in.

 

* * *

 

Sloane pressed the bottle into Hurley's hands as they met back up in the tavern room they'd rented the night before. It was a simple glass bottle with a ship inside, one that seemed to be tossing and turning as though it was in the midst of a storm. 

"How do we get him out, Hurls?"

"I... didn't plan this far."

Then Hurley looked at it and shrugged, pulling the cork out of the bottle. The strong smell of sea suffused the air and the two dryads looked at each other. Progress? Maybe... maybe... 

"Have you considered just smashing the thing?"

Sloane leaned against the table, watching Hurley examine the bottle. It didn't have any marks on it, no runes, nothing to show what kind of magic was happening inside. After a long moment, Hurley looked up, biting her lower lip.

"Let's get going, babe. I don't want to open this here. I think the boat might be real and I don't feel like getting squished."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they left Neverwinter, heading to the coast. They walked together down the sand, headed towards the rocks. That was when Hurley finally smashed the bottle, pitching it out into the water. There was a flash, almost like lightning, and when their vision cleared, a ship stood in the shallows. The gnome at the helm stumbled, falling to his knees as the storm-tossed waters he'd been lost in for so long vanished from around him. Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Davenport took deep breaths, pulling himself back together. 

"Captain Davenport?" Hurley shouted up. "We need your help."

Davenport pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the rail. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. Terror gripped him for a moment but he cleared his throat and tried again. It was just the storm, just the yelling, just the salt. This time, his voice was rough but he could speak.

"That's... that's me. You need me?"

Sloane nodded, taking a step towards the ship.

"Pan sent us to find Merle, and you're the only one who can help." Then she raised an eyebrow. "We can take a day though. All due respect, Cap, but you look like shit."


	6. The Lonely Forest

Sloane didn't want to be on a boat. In fact, a boat was more or less the last place in the entire planar system that she wanted to be right now, but Hurley was at her side and they were making headway towards the Moonshae Isles. Or at least towards where the islands had been before they had been destroyed. Pan had told them to go there, had told them that he knew precisely where Merle was but just couldn't get to him. This should be a nice and easy in and out job compared to their last job in Neverwinter. Turning, she looked at the gnome at the helm. Captain Davenport's eyes were narrowed as he sailed into the setting sun and the dying light reflected the fires of barely contained fury in his eyes. He glanced at the chart next to him and then looked out at the horizon again.

"We're almost there."

Hurley nodded once, her eyes on the sea. Pan wouldn't have steered them wrong, not when it came to finding his favorite cleric. Not when it came to helping Mookie. Not when it would risk the lives of two dryads. When Davenport pulled the wheel hard to port and dropped the anchor, Hurley was leaning far out over the water, trying to see down into the murky depths.

"See anything, Hurls?"

"I... don't know." Her voice was uncertain and she leaned slightly further. "Maybe. There's definitely something down there. I mean, there's at least the islands, right?"

Davenport spread out the old map they were using, one they'd found that still showed the islands that once had been, and looked at the plans they'd drawn.

"We're looking for the island of Alaron and as far as I can tell, that's what's under us right now."

* * *

Merle walked down the beach, headed towards the wooden dock they'd installed just for Davenport. It was a small thing with just enough place to moor Davenport's ship or the small mail boat that came out from time to time with letters. He could hear the kids playing somewhere in the background, Mookie yelling and jumping while Mavis tried to talk him into helping her build a sand castle. He was waiting though. Davenport was due any time today for their usual card game, and Davenport had also promised he would stay for a while this time. It was high time the kids get to know him, after all. 

Usually, Davenport would have already been here by now. He was always like that, always early to arrive and just as early to leave. At least he was when the rest of the crew came to visit. Or when the kids were there. It was like he didn't know how to interact with them, like he didn't remember how after ten years of being only a fragment of himself. Today though... today he was late. The sun was already high in the sky, it was almost time for the kids to go in and get lunch. Mookie was already yelling about chicken nuggets shaped like Dupree. And still, there were no signs of the little ship on the horizon that would signify the arrival of Davenport. And that meant that Merle was worrying. Not that it was visible, of course. No one could ever tell when Merle was worried about anything. It was like the man was incapable of showing anything other than the joy he had chosen.

He walked down the rough boards of the dock, sandals slapping with each step. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Nothing... nothing... And then he noticed something floating in the surf. It was a good distance out, maybe twenty feet or so. Curiosity bubbled up in him and he raised his wooden hand skyward just before he stepped out and walked across the surface of the water with a grin.

"Thanks, Pan."

He jogged a few feet out, movements slow and almost exaggerated. Then he scooped a glass ball off the surface of the water. Just before his fingers touched the smooth surface, he heard a voice that he knew so very well, the voice of Pan crying out on the wind.

"Merle! No!"

But it was too late. There was a bright flash and Merle slumped, slowly slipping beneath the waves. 

* * *

Davenport ran a finger along the map, double-checking the path that he had plotted to the old Alaron island. Wherever Merle was, it was down there somewhere. Turning slowly, he quickly patted each of the daggers hidden on his person. He had a wand tucked in a concealed pocket and that was fine and in place as well. Good. He turned towards the two dryads, looking them over.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that neither of you considered whether or not you can tolerate salt water." When neither of them immediately responded, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Most plants can't."

Merle had told him that once, during the beach year. They had been walking along the surf, talking about everything and nothing, and Merle had pointed out some flowers growing in the sand and waxed philosophy about amazing it was that they were there at all because of the salt in the water. Then he had picked one and handed it to Davenport with his usual smile. If any of the crew had noticed that their captain had a strange purple flower tucked in the top button of his uniform jacket, none of them had commented on it.

Hurley and Sloane exchanged a look and then shook their heads. That had been more or less what Davenport was expecting.

"Alright, the two of you maintain our position."

He started to walk towards the side of the ship and Sloane stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"What are you going to do?"

Davenport pulled one of his knives out of a pocket concealed inside his jacket.

"I'm going to get my Merle back."

And then he put the dagger between his teeth and dove into the surf.

* * *

Merle wandered through the clearing in the center of the forest, flowers springing up all around him. It was bright, the sky clear and the sun shining. The colors were vibrant, the plants practically singing to him in their eagerness. And then he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw a figure stepping out of the shadows and approaching him. The figure had furry legs, the legs of a goat in fact, and a handsome, smiling face. Merle couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, old friend."

"Merle... Oh, Merle. How could it have come to this?"

But Merle didn't understand. He didn't know what Pan was talking about. Unless... He paused, uncertain, and looked around at the vivid greenery and then back at his god standing before him.

"Am I... dead?"

Pan almost laughed but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong and he couldn't say. Something was wrong and Merle couldn't understand.

"No, no, dear Merle. Things are just... complicated." There was something then, almost like a flicker, but Merle didn't see. He couldn't. "Merle, do you see all these plants? They need someone to care for them. Someone who would care for them as I would. Can you do that, Merle?"

Merle smiled at his patron and then a worried look crossed his face.

"Shit, Pan. I dunno... I mean, this is great and all. That's a beautiful ivy I'm seeing over there. But I've got kids? And Dav's supposed to be showing up any minute now. I can't just run out on all that."

Pan hesitated. What could he say? There was so much he wanted to say. But again, he couldn't. There was nothing he could say that could get passed what was blocking him. All he could do was offer Merle peace. So that was what he did.

"The children are fine, Merle. I promise I'll watch over them for you. And... Davenport is coming here. He knows where to find you."

Pan knew it wasn't true, but Merle didn't and that was what mattered right now. That was all that mattered. 

Merle's face lit up and he turned to look towards the flowers then.

"Well, that sounds great. I better get to work then. I think I see some seedlings that need some help."

* * *

Davenport descended deeper and deeper into the dark ocean waters, pushing his gnomish dark vision to the limit, to say nothing of his lungs. He would need air eventually but right now, he didn't care. He needed to find Merle. He needed to find the prison the man was trapped in. And he needed to bring Merle home. Straining and at the end of his air, Davenport could just barely make out a light below him and he put on a burst of speed, trying to get to it. He had one hand outstretched as far as he possibly could, straining towards it. His fingers just barely brushed the surface of something smooth before his vision went dark. And then... and then it wasn't.

There was nothing but light for a fraction of a moment and then Davenport fell through into an underwater dome. He gasped for air, taking deep, desperate breaths. His hands were clenched in the strange grass of this place and then he pushed himself up to his knees. He was shaking and his muscles ached. And then he saw a figure seated at the center of the dome, surrounded by flowers and twined in vines. Davenport scrambled to his feet and ran towards that seated figure.

"Merle!"

Davenport dropped to his knees in front of Merle, grabbing the dwarf by the front of his shirt. His eyes were closed, a glass sphere clutched in his hands like it was the most important thing in the world. Davenport took another deep breath, trying to get his screaming lungs to fill. Then he reached for the sphere.

* * *

It was like that for a long time. Merle wandered the clearing and cared for the plants while he talked to Pan. The flowers were growing well, the vines climbing trees and twining around branches. He had a little patch of vegetables growing and a tidy line of berry bushes. And Merle knew in the back of his mind, in a distant way, that something wasn’t right. It was the same way he had once known that he had friends who were liches. The same way he knew Davenport was important even when they didn’t really remember. The same way he had known that Lucretia needed help, that Taako should never have been alone.

The only problem was that now he could do nothing about it. He walked through the forest, traced the same paths over and over through the clearing-turned-garden, and slept under the stars all under the mournful gaze of his god. And they talked.

“Merle?”

The cleric turned away from a patch of strawberries that had begun to show a blight and acknowledged Pan.

“Merle, I need you to understand. This place-“

Merle laughed, the sound echoing.

“It’s awful, isn’t it?”

That set Pan back and he physically rocked back on his hooves, almost bouncing in place.

“You know, don’t you?”

Merle shrugged and turned back to the strawberries.

“You can thank Luce for that. Too many gaps in the story, too many things didn’t line up right.” For a moment, he looked up, his eyes perfectly clear. And then the prison tightened. “But I don’t have a way out, so I’m doing what I can.”

Pan nodded. Then he stepped closer, walking around to where he could see Merle.

“People are coming. They will come. They just need to find something else first.”

Merle gave the god a sad smile.

“Are you lying to make me feel better? I do that for Mookie all the time. It’s nice. Almost works.”

Pan stepped over the strawberries carefully, putting his hands on Merle's shoulders. He looked down into his cleric's one good eye, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Merle, I need you to... No matter what this place does, I need you to remember what I said. No matter what happens, always remember that you're _my_  Merle."

* * *

Davenport stumbled as he landed on yet another rough grassy surface and fell. All around him were trees but they looked desiccated, dry and withered. He got to his feet and brushed himself off, moving his knife into his hand now that he didn’t need his hands free to swim. And he didn’t trust this forest or what might linger in it. He passed the dried ruins of one hearty vines, rotten and fetid piles of what was once fruit, and a fallen tree that had crumbled away to dust. It was like this place had been struck by a blight. And then he spotted movement ahead of him. Davenport moved instinctively, dropping into a shadow and watching. Then he audibly gasped.

Merle.

It was Merle wandering the lonely forest. It was Merle, alone and running his hands over the trees as he tried to coax some life into them. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His beard and his eyes were stained, his face haggard, and his hands cracked. And as he stood there with both hands on the trunk of a large tree, calling out to Pan, nothing happened. There was no familiar, warm and comforting glow of magic. There was nothing. Merle leaned forward, resting his forehead against the rough bark.

That was when Davenport leapt out of his hiding place and ran towards him. He sheathed the knife as he moved. He wouldn’t need it now.

“Merle!”

Merle turned, startled by the sudden sound, and then was knocked clean off his feet as Davenport slammed into him. They rolled across the grass and Merle laughed, hugging Davenport tightly.  
"Pan said you were coming." His voice was soft. "I knew you were coming."

Davenport pulled Merle to his feet, looking him over for injury. But he was alright. They would be alright. Of course, they needed to get out of here first. Davenport grabbed Merle's hand then.  
  
"Come on, we need to get out of here. There's- there's a lot going on, Merle. And we need to go home and figure this out."  
  
They passed through the dead trees, out of the forest, until Davenport found himself falling again. He held tight to Merle's hand, refusing to let go even as he fell through this white space. And then he landed back in his own body, still kneeling in front of Merle. The strange glass ball fell out of Merle handed and Davenport grabbed his knife, slamming the hilt down into it. The glass shattered, falling to the ground like so much glitter. Merle stood then, blinking in the dim light and legs shaking.  
  
"Dav?"  
  
Davenport smiled, sheathing the knife.  
  
"Come on, old man. Let's go home."


	7. Questions and Answers

 They met in the ruins of old Phandalin. Not because they wanted to, not because they thought it would be safe, but because that was when Lup was when she cast Sending. She'd thrown the spell as wide as she could, trying to contact as many of her friends as she could. A moment later, she looked at Angus and the small bird perched on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I still can't find Taako and Barry, but I think I got everyone else, kiddo."

Angus nodded, expression uncertain and clouded.

"What if we can't find them, Ma'am?"

Lup shook her head at the boy standing at her side and then sat, already exhausted with the magical effort. It hadn't been all that long since she'd been trapped in the umbrastaff, not really. Certainly not long enough for her to have gotten all of her reserves back, not long enough for her to be ready for this kind of physical and mental effort. Angus moved closer, getting under her arm to keep her upright. 

"Ma'am, are you okay? You got pale all of a sudden."

She shook her head a little, trying to clear it.

"I'm okay... I'm good. Promise, kiddo. Cha'girl is gonna be a-okay. I'm just worried about my boys, that's all."

He frowned a little, not really believing her. But he wasn't going to say anything just yet. Not until he had evidence. So instead he just nodded.

"How long until they all get here?"

Lup looked up, shading her eyes as she looked into the setting sun.

"Don't know, Ango. Could be any time now depending on how they're coming." 

* * *

 

Julia and Kravitz arrived first, Julia supporting an exhausted Magnus. They stepped through the rift Kravitz had torn in the sky, the Astral Plane momentarily visible behind them. Magnus looked awful. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. The poor man obviously needed to sleep. But they couldn't stop yet. Lup had gotten word from Davenport that he and Merle were on the way with a pair of dryads sent by Pan. Lucretia was back on her moon base, it seemed, but she would be joining them as soon as they had gotten the canon system fully functional again. That just left Taako and Barry unaccounted for. Magnus sat leaning against the old well in the center of the glass circle and sighed.

"Do we know how this happened? Who did this?"

Julia shook her head, settling beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm fell around her automatically. Lup shook her head as well and then looked at Kravitz.

"I've got no idea. You got anything, Skeletor? Or are we flying totally blind?"

Kravitz dismissed his scythe, contemplating what they knew.

"Whoever it was could alter the memories of an entire plane, but couldn't reach to the Celestial Plane. It's not as simple a matter as just saying they couldn't affect the gods. They didn't affect any of the Reapers either, which leads me to believe they just couldn't reach that far. We wouldn't have been protected against this sort of thing in the normal course, otherwise this wouldn't have worked on you and Barry."

Angus had pulled out his notebook and was skimming through it. An enemy powerful enough to cast a spell that encompassed an entire plane of reality?

"There's got to be a clue here somewhere, Sir." Then he looked at Lup. "Ma'am, do you think maybe there was something in what you saw in the prison?"

A shiver ran down Lup's spine as the image of that false Barry once more broke into her mind. It had been so wrong, so unlike him, and yet looked exactly like him. Every detail had been perfect. Magnus was the one to speak though.

"They knew how to get to me. The right way to lure me in, make me think it was alright. And then the right things to break it and make it a hell."

Julia squeezed his hand gently, but her expression was hard.

"I'm going to break skulls, whoever they turn out to be."

Lup was nodding in agreement.

"But them knowing us doesn't mean a thing. Everyone knows us, Maggie. Everyone knows exactly how we tick. Or at least, they know everything Lucretia wrote in her journals."

Angus chewed on his pencil for a moment and then scribbled a few more notes down.

"Did they know anything that wasn't in the Story?"

Lup and Magnus exchanged a look and then Lup shrugged.

"I don't know..."

It was Magnus who responded, voice quiet.

"They knew about Julia. But lots of people know... about you know, everything in Ravens Roost."

They were back at square one then. The only thing to do then was to wait. The others would be here soon. And now that Lup had Kravitz here, she wanted to try something.

"Hey Ango, you down for some magic? Because cha'girl's got an idea to find Taako now that the boss man is here."

Angus nodded excitedly, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I'm ready, Ma'am!"

Lup pulled a dagger from a sheath on her belt and looked over at Kravitz.

"How do you feel about a little blood magic tracking spell, my dude? Because I can guarantee that'll find Taako better than anything else in any world we've been to."

* * *

 A few minutes later, Lup, Angus, and Kravitz stood around a circle they'd drawn in the dirt with a stick and Lup knelt to carefully inscribe a rune she and Taako had spent a year creating after the Day of Story and Song. The plan, of course, was never to need it but since when had anything in their lives gone smoothly? After that, she let a few drops of her own blood fall on it, waiting to see the rune light up.

"Okay, kiddo, you're up. I'm gonna be one hundo percent out of it in a second and you're gonna have to chase this. Got it?"

Angus nodded once, expression deathly serious.

"Got it, Ma'am."

Kravitz looked uncertainly back and forth between them and then he cleared his throat.

"How can I help?"

Lup grinned, already started to sway where she knelt.

"Glad you asked, Skeletor. You get to follow Ango and make sure whatever's going down where Koko is doesn't snag him. Because if he's trapped like I was, he's gonna be in some shit and he's gonna need you two to pull him back out. I'd go, but I need to keep this fucker open for you."

Magnus and Julia stood off to the side, Julia leaning against Magnus and Magnus watching the spell.

"Lup, want me to make sure nobody interrupts?"

She nodded.

"Thanks, Maggie, yeah. Good call, my guy. Don't let anyone break this until Ango and the Boss Man are back."

Magnus nodded and Lup closed her eyes. Angus and Kravitz followed suit and moment later, went still.

* * *

 "So anyway, like I was saying..."

Taako leaned back in his seat, the canvas back of the folding director's chair he sat in stretching and the wood creaking. In front of him sat an interviewer from one of the newspapers in Neverwinter. Honestly, Taako couldn't remember which one at this point. There were constantly reporters coming in and out and had been since Taako had announced the addition of a culinary major at his school of magic. They had so many questions for him. They were asking about the school, about the Bureau, about Sizzle It Up, about the Voidfish, about the Century, about the Hunger, everything. And he answered every question with a drink in his hand and a smile on his lips. 

Alright, sure, it had been a while since he'd been free to actually go see Kravitz or Angus or even Lup, but like, that was show biz. And he'd called them all at least once a day to check in and make sure everything was still going alright. Lup was working a lot, what with her new Reaper gig and trying to set up a new life and all that, so she and Barold were usually too busy anyway. But he could still call Kravitz up on the stone of farspeech for a little bit when he got breaks in and around the work he needed to get done and interviews from his adoring fans. He toyed with the wedding band on his finger, idly wondering what Kravitz was up to right now. Probably work. 

He sighed and took another sip of his drink, watching the liquid make its way through the swirly straw.

"What was the question?"

The reporter leaned forward, pen and pad in hand.

"I was wondering if you could tell my readers a little more about the talking mongoose family. They sound absolutely adorable."

"Oh, natch."

And off he went, gesturing idly with one hand as he talked about that first year on the Starblaster and the family of mongooses they'd made friends with. Laughing, he recounted the time that Barry had fallen asleep and woken up completely covered in mongoose pups. He'd been afraid to move and ended up getting stuck there for hours.

So involved was he in telling his story, he didn't see Kravitz and Angus briefly appear along the side of the room before they were shunted out of this space and their ethereal forms hovered alongside Taako's unmoving form where he sat cross-legged on the floor staring into a glass sphere. 


	8. Interviews

 Taako had been exhausted when his stone of farspeech beeped. He'd been expecting Lup or Kravitz, maybe Angus, maybe even Ren with more work he needed to do. He hadn't been expecting a journalist to have his personal number. He hadn't expected a journalist to be looking to verify the account of their journey that had been broadcast on the Day of Story and Song and the rumors that he was going to be opening a school to teach magic. He considered briefly the idea of pawning this off on someone else, but his ego perked up. There were a lot of things he had to say on the matter of their century fighting the Hunger and the decade alone, and on the matter of Lucretia and the Bureau. Plus it was a chance to push the brand. So, of course he said yes. 

They'd agreed to meet at a little cafe in Neverwinter and Taako had thrown on his old red IPRE jacket, snagged from storage on the moon base. He wore a pair of fantasy sunglasses that would do absolutely nothing to actually hide his identity and everything to draw attention to him. Just as he had planned. Everywhere he went, there were eyes on him. He arrived at the cafe first, settling in one of the outdoor seats with the menu in his hands when a human man walked up to him with a smile on his face. He was young and handsome, a steno pad in his hands.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Taako. May I sit?"

Taako gestured airily towards the seat opposite him.

"Of course, my guy. Pull up a chair and let's chat. I already ordered some appetizers."

The man smiled and set a glass sphere on the table.

"Do you mind if I use this to make a spell recording? Just so I don't miss anything, of course. I want to make sure I get your whole story down."

Taako's eyes lit up and he reached towards the sphere.

"Hell yeah, my man. Mind if I give this thing a once over? I'd love to see what kind of spell work it's got going on. I know a nerd who would love a recorder like this."

The moment his fingers brushed the glasses surface, his eyes went wide. And then he collapsed. A few people on the street seemed to notice something was a miss, but another man in a guard uniform appeared near the table soon enough, asking questions as though he was making sure everything was alright. No one bothered them after that.

* * *

Taako's head felt a little fuzzy, but he smiled at the man sitting opposite him and then set the sphere back down on the table. The spell work was basic, but interesting. He made a mental note to talk to Barry about it later. The nerd loved recording spells, especially when he needed both hands free in the lab. Sometimes, Taako thought it was maybe a side effect of being alone for so long with only that magic coin to talk to, but hey, he wasn't going to narc on his brother's weird coping mechanisms if Barold wasn't going to narc on his.

"So, shoot, homie. What do you wanna know?"

The journalist leaned in, his expression eager.

"Tell me everything. Every single detail. Start from the beginning. The Story left out so much of the early days. How were you all selected for the mission in the first place?"

A waiter set a plate down between them while Taako spoke and both Taako and the journalist would periodically reach for a bit of pita bread or the spinach dip. Drinks kept coming, though after a while, Taako wasn't even really aware of the waiter bringing them. There was only the him and the journalist and the questions he was answering. There was so much to tell, after all. He took a breath at one point, reaching for his drink, and frowned. When had he gotten this one with it's little umbrella? He didn't remember. He started to open his mouth to question it but the journalist smiled at him.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about your sister and her husband?"

Taako snorted at that and took a sip of the drink. It was light and fruity. And this was nothing new, he fielded questions about their resident liches all the time. No matter how much he insisted that Barry was a romantic nerd with anxiety and Lup was the good twin, a stunning number of people didn't believe him.

"Sure, sure, do you have like questions or should I just go for it off the top of the old dome?"

Again, the journalist smiled.

"Anything you'd like to tell our readers, Taako. We'd really appreciate it."

* * *

Taako wasn't sure how long it had been but he was on yet another round of interview and this time he was sitting in his office. There was another journalist seated opposite him, cheerfully asking questions she was certain her readers would want the answers to. Lots of questions about him now, and the school, and of course his own educational background. Apparently, the readers loved his and Lup's story. That sounded like a whole lot of bullshit to him, but whatever. The only bad press was no press and if people wanted to hear about how they'd stolen textbooks to teach themselves and how they'd developed magical specialties without real teachers, then sure, he'd tell them all about it. 

* * *

He starting to wonder when the last time he actually saw Kravitz or Angus was, or Lup for that matter. Sure, Lup and Kravitz were busy working for Bird Mom, but that didn't mean they had no time. Hell, he and Kravitz had an apartment. They had cats. They had a fantasy gcal and fantasy Netflix to keep up with. And Taako wasn't sure when he'd last gotten to actually sleep in his husband's arms instead of just talking to him on the stone of farspeech. He leaned back in his chair though, hearing the wood and canvas of the director's chair creaking, and fiddled with the marriage band on his finger. He could try and put off the journalists for a little while, at least, maybe go drop in on Kravitz and have a relaxing day after all. A self care day. 

When he looked up, the journalist was asking yet another question about some tiny detail from their century of flight from the Hunger. Taako rubbed his temples and reached for a nearby drink, watching the liquid come up the swirly straw. Then he held up a hand.

"My guy, my dude, cha'boy needs a fuckin' break. Here, how about we meet back up... tomorrow? I know a great place in the city, but right now, I need to go feed my fuckin' cats before they decide to eat my boy."

Things went quiet for a moment and Taako felt dizzy again. His stone of farspeech was ringing. He answered it without thinking, holding up a hand as the journalist tried to cut him off.

"Taako?"

It was Kravitz on the other end of the line and Taako couldn't help but smile. He didn't know how Krav had known to call just then, but it was perfect.

"Hey there, Bones. Please tell me this is you saying you're coming home and we can spend the rest of the day binging Fantasy Queer Eye?"

Kravitz sighed a little and Taako could hear Barry and Lup talking about something in the background. There was something in his twin's tone, even if he couldn't quite make out the words, that said it would be a while before Taako saw any of them.

"I'm sorry, Taako. My Queen gave us a mission and it might be awhile before I can get home again. I asked Susan to watch the cats while you're working."

Taako's ears drooped and he sighed. There went that escape plan. And if it was something that big, if Kravitz was calling ahead about it, it was going to be a while. 

"You know I hate Susan."

The wasn't what he was really saying though and Kravitz knew it. They were both quiet for a moment and then Kravitz spoke again, voice soft.

"I'm sorry, Taako. You know I'd rather be home with you."

"Hey, hey, it's chill, Bones. Cha'boy's got a whole bunch of work to do anyway. So... I'll just see you when you're home." Taako took a breath, trying to convince his ears to flick back to a more neutral position. "Love you."

"I love you too, Taako. I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise."

Taako waited until Kravitz had hung up and then he shoved his stone of farspeech back into his pocket. Settling back into his seat, he looked up at the journalist with a frown on his face.

"Nevermind, looks like my plans are bust. What was the question?"


	9. Have you ever heard of a place called Glamour Springs?

Questions. Questions. Questions. That was all Taako remembered over the next days, weeks, months, years? He wasn't sure how long it was any more. There were questions about his past, about his sister, about the Century, about the Hunger, about the IPRE, about the Starblaster. There were so many questions that at some point, he stopped really thinking about what he was answering and just kept talking. When had he last slept? It was hard to be sure. They just kept putting out more food and more drinks and asking more questions. His head was spinning and he'd stopped hearing from Kravitz weeks... months ago? It was confusing. It was painful. He didn't understand.

He didn't even know where his twin was.

He was starting to forget again, sometimes, that he had a twin.

Sometimes, he wondered if she had forgotten him.

Sometimes, he thought that if she had, it was what he deserved.

* * *

Roswell fluttered over to land on a tree branch, watching the road up to this end of where the old town was. When he noticed movement, though, it wasn't on the road but in the sky. Turning, he flew back towards the rest of the group. They would want to know that a cannonball was incoming. It seemed that they had finally gotten the system back online.

When it did land, Lucretia and Killian were the only ones to step out.

"Carey stayed behind to work the system. If we wanted to relocate to the moon, we can." Killian said it with her arms crossed over her chest, looking around the ruins of Old Phandalin with an expression of discomfort on her face. "What are you doing?"

Magnus gave her a weak smile.

"Lup's trying to figure out where Taako is. We still can't find him or Barry."

Worry crossed Lucretia's face and then she replaced it with resolve, looking up at her friend, her brother.

"What can I do to help, Magnus?"

Magnus put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Come on, Luce. While they're working, let's see if we can't come up with an idea for tracking Barold."

She nodded and her hands tightened on her new staff. She had been able to track Barry before, she would be able to do it now. At least, she hoped she would be able to. She walked away a bit, contemplating what she would need in order to power the spell from the surface of the world rather than from her false moon base. Then she turned to Killian.

"I think we need to talk to Sehanine."

Killian's eyes widened and she nodded.

"If you say so, Director. Come on, Carey, let's go call the other boss."

* * *

Taako got up, trying to leave the table. His head was pounding and he felt sick. Everything was blurry and he stumbled as he tried to take a few steps. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned, hoping to see Kravitz or Lup or, hell, he'd take any of the usual chucklefucks at this point. Instead, he found himself facing the last person he wanted to see. Sazed held tight to his arm and forced him back down into the chair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Taako took a breath, trying to wrench his arm free. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be _happening_. Sazed was gone and he wasn't coming back. He'd turned himself in, gone to prison, was serving out his punishment and-

Sazed shoved him roughly back into the chair and Taako froze.

"You're not done answering questions. And that means you're not going anywhere. Not until I'm satisfied."

* * *

Lup collapsed just before the spell ended, Julia catching her before she could hit the ground. Looking up at Magnus, Julia gave him a worried look. Then Angus gasped for air and fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"We found him!"

Kravitz was a breath behind him, eyes ablaze with triumph and fury.

"They're holding him in some sort of illusion of Neverwinter. But it seems that the prison is actually in..." Kravitz paused then, looking around oddly. "Have you ever heard of a place called Glamour Springs?"

Lup's ears flicked back. Taako had mentioned the place, had told her the story. She clenched her fists and nodded, half of her attention on keeping herself stable without either of her anchors. Then she adjusted how she was sitting to pull her knees up to her chest as she told the story to the assembled group. She told them everything she could remember about what had happened to her brother in the town called Glamour Springs and watched their faces as they absorbed all of it. When she was done, she leaned back and looked over at them. Angus was nodded silently. He'd already known, then. Lup wasn't particularly surprised by that, Angus always seemed to know things they weren't expecting him to. Kravitz, on the other hand, looked furious. Obviously, for whatever reason, Taako hadn't told him what had happened on that day in Glamour Springs. 

After a long moment, Kravitz stood and held out his hand. His scythe materialized in it effortlessly and he turned to the others.

"Lup, Julia, if you would be so kind as to join me?"

Julia hesitated only briefly before turning away from her husband, swinging her hammer back up onto her shoulder.

"Ready when you are, Kravitz."

Lup nodded as well, getting to her feet and brushing the dirt off her pants.

"Natch, Boss Man. Let's rock and roll."

Angus stood a moment later, small hand tight on his own wand.

"What about me, Sir? I can help too."

Kravitz put a hand on Angus' shoulder and then turned him towards Lucretia and gave him a little push.

"Lucretia is going to need your help to find Barry. Don't worry, Angus. The three of us will bring Taako home. I promise."

When Angus looked like he was going to object, Lup walked over and tousled his hair.

"Come on, little man. I'm gonna lay this out for you. I know Ko's important to you but what I need you to do is make sure Barry gets home okay. We've got Ko, natch. Don't even kid. With two whole-ass Reapers and Julia fuckin' Burnsides, we're gonna be fine. But you've gotta help Luce come up with ideas. Okay?"

Angus looked up at her and smiled a little.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel important. It's okay, Ma'am. I understand."

Lup raised an eyebrow.

"In case you forgot, I don't do that shit. I'm being honest with you right now. Barry's not even on the Prime Material plane as far as we can tell and even Bird Mom can't find him. And you know what, Ango? That scares the shit out of me. I want him home. Now. And I know that between you and Lucretia, it'll happen. So don't go thinking I'm saying things to distract you while we go do something important. I'm telling you the gods honest truth."

Behind her, Kravitz had brought his scythe down, slashing through the air to create a portal in space that led to a small outpost settlement known as Glamour Springs. Julia was already on the other side, looking around with one hand up to shield her eyes. Kravitz met Lup's eyes and he gestured for her to hurry up already. She tousled Angus' hair one more time and turned to run after her brother-in-law.

"Remember what I said, Ango, alright?"

Angus McDonald nodded as he watched Kravitz follow her through the portal and then watched the seam in the air close again. Then he turned to run over to the woman he still sometimes thought of as The Director.

"Miss Lucretia? Did you figure anything out yet?"


End file.
